Operating vehicles under the influence of alcohol and other substances is a global problem. Each year, many deaths and injuries are attributable to alcohol or drug related vehicular accidents. Alcohol impairment fatalities comprise one-third of highway fatalities annually; there are over one hundred thousand fatalities globally associated with impaired driving, and there are over one million injuries globally associated with impaired driving. Impairment is the largest single factor influencing traffic fatalities. To address this problem, technologies have been developed to test for the presence and levels of alcohol and/or drugs, for the purpose of preventing a person under the influence from operating a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a method of reporting such driver impairment to an owner or responsible party of a vehicle, who may be unaware of his/her vehicle being operated while the driver is under the influence of alcohol or other substances. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.